Problem: The sum of $4$ consecutive integers is $354$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Explanation: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2)+ (x + 3) = 354$ $4x + 6= 354$ $4x = 348$ $x = 87$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 1$ is the second integer. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $88$.